World's Hall Dance End
by DYNAmite's
Summary: Kalau ada yang bertanya, kami bertemu di sana. Saat itu, musik, dansa, dan gemerlap dunia menyatukan kami lewat garis tipis benang merah. For Fujoshi Independent Day. M for reason and YAOI thing. RnR? DLDR


**World's Hall, Dance End**

Vocaloid by Crypton Media Future  
>Rinta Kagamine &amp; Megurine Luki belongs to their fans<br>World's End Dance Hall by Vocaloid  
>World's Hall, Dance End by Grey Lady 89<p>

Warning: OOC, Absurd, Gaje, dan lainnya

**For Fujoshi Independence Days  
>6-9 September 2011<strong>

_Aku lelah dengan semua!  
>Sayonara, DUNIA!<em>

-69-

:K. RINTA:

Kalau ada yang bertanya, kami bertemu di sana. Saat itu, musik, dansa, dan gemerlap dunia menyatukan kami lewat garis tipis benang merah.

Dan aula bernama dunia, memutar takdir kami berdua.

-69-

Namaku Rinta Kagamine. Aku seorang pemuda 19 tahun, yang sudah hidup sendiri sejak 5 tahun yang lalu.

Psssttt... Ini rahasia lho... Jangan bilang siapa-siapa!

Aku sebenarnya, adalah sebuah android. Aku berasal dari Crypton Fanbase Media. Artinya? Aku bukan manusia. Ya. Fans memang mengerikan... Mereka berhasil menghidupkanku, saat CMF masih memproduksi Vocaloid, yang hanya berupa data bak suara. Sementara aku sudah hidup di sini. Berbaur dengan banyak orang.

Jadi, hihihi... jangan percaya kalau usiaku itu 19... Aku memang hidup sejak 5 tahun yang lalu, saat seluruh program tubuhku bekerja. Dan bentuk tubuhku saat itu adalah remaja 14 tahun! Tentu saja, tubuhku berkembang sangat pelan. Sampai aku masih dikira anak SMA.

Gara-gara itu, aku nyaris ditendang satpam diskotik. Huh! Ini KTPku! Tak percaya ya?

Ya... Aku android yang terlalu 'manusiawi'... Aku sampai harus memasuki diskotik di lantai atas sebuah gedung begini untuk menenangkan diriku...

Setelah memesan segelas cocktail, aku terdiam dan mengamati isi bar ini. Penuh oleh manusia-manusia yang terlalu mencintai dunia... Yang terlalu bergembira... Pantaslah para penciptaku meyakinkanku untuk tidak bertingkah seperti mereka. Padahal sudah jelas, umur mereka tak ada yang tahu...

"Ini pesanan anda..." Aku meraih gelas yang diberikan seorang bartender berambut biru, dengan sehelai syal di lehernya.

Aku menikmati minumanku seraya mengamati lantai dansa di bawah sana. Seluruh manusia berkumpul, berbaur, bersentuhan, penuh gairah. Tiba-tiba, terbentuk lingkaran di tengah, dan seorang remaja, sekolahan? Ia menari dengan penuh semangat di tengah-tengah. Semua orang menyorakinya, dan kembali bergabung.

Namun, dapat ku lihat remaja itu keluar dari keramaian. Dan mendekatiku. Raut wajahnya terlihat jelas.

Rambutnya senada dengan sakura pink di musim panas, kulitnya sepucat salju musim dingin, matanya seperti lautan dan langit, namun rona wajahnya bagai embun musim semi. Bajunya kasual, namun dapat ku lihat ia mendobel bajunya, dibalik baju kasual itu, ia menyembunyikan seragamnya. Sekolah Menengah UTAGA? Itu sekolah musik terkenal di sini!

"Hey, menikmati ini semua?" Ia berusaha menyapa –aku tak tahu pastinya, ia kedengaran begitu-.

Aku meneguk kembali cocktail pesananku, "Tidak juga. Aku bukan penggila seperti mereka."

Dengan raut kaget, aku mengamati anak muda di sampingku, ia memesan minuman! Ya ampun... Bagaimana masa depannya...

"Huh! Tak terlihat dari tingkahmu, kalau kau tak suka, untuk apa kemari? Lagipula, kau terlihat terlalu muda untuk berada di sini."

"Terserahku, Bocah! Dan jangan menghinaku, aku setidaknya sudah memiliki hidupku sendiri, dan sudah tumbuh dewasa! Tidak sepertimu, remaja muda yang suka bersenang-senang!" Ku hardik remaja itu.

"Bagaimana aku bisa bersenang-senang kalau ayahku di rumah adalah seorang pemabuk berat, dan ibuku orang yang sangat sibuk, dan adik kecilku yang sangat pasif, sampai-sampai ia harus meninggal di antara salju musim dingin, saat ayah memarahi kami?" Ia tersenyum pahit. Aku terhenyak.

"A-aku... Minta maaf..."

Ia mengibas tangannya, dan menyesap minuman yang tadi ia pesan. Rautnya tak berubah, berarti ia pun seorang pemabuk. "Tak apa! Toh sekarang juga, aku sudah pergi jauh dari tua bangka itu! Aku Luki, Megurine Luki!"

"Kagamine Rinta."

"Hey, aku pernah dengar nama itu! Sebentar... Ah ya! Vocaloid 2, Kagamine Rin! Kau fans yang mengubah nama ya?"

Wajahku merona, bukan! Bukan karena itu! Aku sudah minum terlalu banyak tahu! "Enak saja! Ini... Orang tuaku yang memberiku nama begitu! Orang tuaku..." Senyum miris terlukis di wajahku.

Orang tua? Siapa? Aku dihidupkan dari mesin raksasa, aku tak mengenal saudara, apalagi orang tua. Para pencipta dengan bangga mengaku sebagai orang tuaku, padahal sampai kini pun, aku masih hidup sendiri, dengan penghasilanku sendiri...

Luki tersenyum, "Kita senasib ya?"

Aku mengangguk samar. Tiba-tiba, Luki menarik tanganku, dan menyeretku ke lantai dansa. Apa-apaan ini?

"H-hey! Lepaskan aku! Aku tidak pandai menari!" Ucapku panik.

Luki tertawa, terdengar indah, "Tak apa! Ikuti saja yang lain, gerakan yang berantakan, tapi, coba saja!"

Aku berusaha mengatasi kegugupanku saat semua menatapku. Musik yang kembali terdengar, memaksaku untuk mengikuti yang lain. Aku tak pernah mengerti para manusia!

Gerakan yang sensual, dan begitu panas. Aku sesekali berjengit kaget saat aku merasakan tangan yang meraba-rabaku. Namun, aku akhirnya bisa menyesuaikan diri. Aku meraih tubuh ramping Luki, dan mengajak tubuhnya berdansa di antara atmosfer panas.

Mata kami bertemu, dan saling mengerling nakal. Baiklah, jika ini yang ia inginkan! Ia akan dapatkan!

Malam itu, adalah kesenangan tersendiri bagi kami.

-69-

:M. LUKI:

Aku terbangun. Tapi kamar yang semalam kami –aku dan Rinta- pesan ini sudah sepi. Ah...

"Ternyata, kau pun tak ada bedanya dengan mereka ya, Rinta-san..."

Aku menunduk dalam-dalam. Ingatanku menguar, saat dahulu, si Tua Bangka itu menyentuhku dengan kasar.

"Ugh... Sial... Kenapa aku harus mengingatnya?"

Berjalan keluar, aku mengamati kalau akhir pekan ini begitu sepi. Tapi aku malas kembali ke kamarku di asrama. Nanti pasti Ted menanyaiku!

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk bekerja lebih awal saja. Ada yang tanya pekerjaanku? Aku adalah seorang penyanyi yang cukup terkenal! Tapi tentu saja, identitasku dirahasiakan. Sebenarnya ini bukan jadwalku, tapi biarlah! Biar ada uang tambahan!

Tempat bekerjaku adalah sebuah studio musik yang cukup dikenal di lingkungan ini. Untuk merahasiakan kalau aku adalah Megurine Luki yang masih bersekolah di UTAGA, aku menutup rambut pink-ku dengan wig hitam panjang, yang nanti akan kukuncir, dan mengubah namaku menjadi Lucky. Hehe... Mirip-mirip sedikit kan? Mata biru-hijauku yang terkenal juga aku sembunyikan dengan lensa kontak berbeda warna. Kanan berwarna hitam, kiri berwarna merah.

Nah! Aku siap!

"Pagi, Bos! Aku boleh latihan di sini dulu tidak?" Aku membuka pintu studio. Dan tercengang.

Di sana, berdiri Leon, pemilik studio ini, dan... Rinta...

Rinta juga sama terkejutnya, dengan terbata, ia bertanya pada Bos, "Jadi... Dia... Partnerku untuk pertunjukkan besok?"

"Apa?" Aku syok. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

"Hai, Luke!" Bos menepuk bahuku, "Kita sedang berbisnis di sini. Aku kini berfikir untuk menjual namamu dan Rinta lewat duet lagu di sebuah show di stasiun televisi, bagaimana?"

Aku melongo, "Sejak kapan Rintacchi bekerja di sini?"

"Sejak setahun yang lalu! Dan jangan panggil seseorang yang lebih tua darimu dengan nama seperti itu!" Rinta membuang mukanya.

"Iya. Maaf kalian belum bertemu di sini, tapi kelihatannya kalian saling mengenal. Jadwal kalian selalu terpisah."

Aku menatap Rinta yang masih membuang muka, "Ya, kami bertemu di Antares kemari malam."

Bos Leon menatapku ngeri, "Kau tahu aku tak pernah membiarkanmu ke sebuah diskotik, Megurine Luki! Itu bukan tempat anak kecil!"

Ya... Hanya Bos yang bisa menjadi ayah untukku... Yang selalu peduli, bukan malah melukai.

Hanya Bos...

"Kau tahu, aku kalau jadi dirimu, Leon, takkan membiarkan Luki melangkah ke sana." Rinta berjalan ke arahku. Aku menyeringai. Sifat jelekku kambuh.

"Oh ya? Tapi kau malah menuntunku lebih jauh!"

Leon menganga, Rinta merona. "Ya Tuhan... Kau... Dan Luki... Aku tak menyangka. Aku pikir kau normal. Tapi ternyata, kau malah memilih lelaki yang lebih muda darimu, Rinta..."

Aku terkikik geli, dan Rinta memukul kepalaku dan Leon.

"Bukan begitu bodoh! Kau tahu bukan itu yang terjadi!"

-69-

Latihan hari ini selesai, dan Rinta mengajakku mengunjungi apartementnya di pinggir kota. Ruangannya bagus, dan rapih.

Rinta melepas kemejanya. Ia membelakangiku yang sedang terduduk di sofa. Namun, sekelebat, ku lihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

"Hey, Rinta. Apa itu... Besi, di punggungmu?" Aku mengerenyit heran. Tapi Rinta malah terlihat gugup dan berusaha menyembunyikannya.

Aku lalu mendekatinya, mencoba melihat kembali. Tapi Rinta bersikukuh, jadilah kami seperti sepasang orang yang bergulat. Akhirnya aku berhasil menduduki punggungnya, dan melepas seluruh kemeja yang ia kenakan.

Aku terkesiap.

Punggungnya berlubang. Bukan, bukan lubang mengerikan yang mengeluarkan darah yang aku lihat, tapi berbagai mesin, besi, dan chip program yang biasa ku lihat di pelajaran Elektronika.

Aku menjauh darinya, Rinta memungut kemejanya dan mengenakannya. Ia mendekatiku, aku menjauh.

Rinta menghela nafas, "Sudah ku duga kau akan tahu, cepat atau lambat. Tolong jangan sebarkan hal ini. Aku adalah android illegal."

Ia lalu menceritakan seluruh kisahnya selama 5 tahun yang lalu. Aku akhirnya luluh. Perlahan, ku rengkuh dirinya. Lalu ku sadari, tubuhnya sangat dingin. Bagai memeluk besi.

"Kau tahu aku tak melakukan apapun padamu... Aku memiliki nafsu, tapi aku tetap saja sebuah robot..."

Dia bercerita, aku mendengar. Aih, kami terlihat seperti sepasang sahabat wanita saja ya!

-69-

"Aku tak menyanyi untuk apapun dan siapapun, aku bersenang-senang bukan untuk apa-apa... Semua itu hanya pelarian, dan itu tak berarti sama sekali untukku."

Hari itu datang. Hari ini, kami berdua akan berduet dalam lagu terbaru Lucky dan Rien –nama samaran Rinta-. World's End Dance Hall.

Lagu ini, kami tulis bersama. Dan Leon hanya menggeleng melihat arti lagu itu. Benar-benar 'Luki dan Rinta', kata Leon.

Kami bernyanyi penuh semangat, suara kami jernih mengalun. Sesekali kami bertatapan, dan tersenyum, lalu meloncat, menari tak karuan sesuai lagu yang kami nyanyikan.

Meski kami terlihat senang. Terang saja, hatiku masih kosong dan bosan!

-69-

Semalam lagi di diskotik bar Antares. Seperti kemarin, aku meluncur ke lantai dansa dan membuat kehebohan.

Sedikit senggolan dan tabrakan tak ku hiraukan. Aku sedang mabuk, apa yang harus ku pikirkan?

-69-

Esoknya aku kembali duduk di kursi bar, dengan segelas champagne menemani. Dan aku melihat Rinta datang dan duduk di sampingku.

"Hai. Kau tampak kacau," sapanya.

"Hm."

Rinta menatapku khawatir, kemudian, ia menarikku, dan menyeretku ke lantai dansa, "Kau benar-benar membutuhkan sesuatu."

Sifat jelekku tak bisa ditahan, "Uh yeah? Mengapa kau berfikir begitu? Kau pikir aku membutuhkan apa?"

Dengan wajah memerah, Rinta mengajakku berdansa. Perlahan, aku bercerita padanya.

"Tua Bangka itu datang ke kamar asramaku tadi. Sial... Tak ku sangka dia menemukanku!"

Dansa kami benar-benar hancur dan berantakan.

Alasan kami untuk tetap berdansa, arti dari semua aktifitas yang membuah bosan, tapi aku tetap mencari, tapi tetap tidak menemui.

"Kau terlihat sedih, berantakan sekali. Kalau kau ingin tertawa saat ini, tertawa saja. Lepaskan semua..." Rinta memelukku di antara kerumunan.

"Aku lelah akan semua keegoisan ini!"

-69-

Aku menarik nafas lagi dan menyanyi. Tapi kali ini, entah mengapa, hatiku terasa penuh, dan selesai.

Setelah berpamitan dengan Leon, aku mengajak Rinta. Aku ingat akan sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan sejak dulu.

Kami melangkah ke Antares.

"Pemandangan yang indah bukan?" Aku melihat dengan miris ke bawah. Antares terletak di lantai paling atas gedung ini. Dan kami bisa melihat segalanya dari sini. Semua terlihat sangat jelas, juga, takdirku.

'Sebenarnya, mau melakukan apapun, semua takkan berubah...'

Lalu aku merasakan diriku terhempas secara kasar ke luar. Setelah aku memecahkan kaca stained glass itu dengan tanganku. Terjun ke bawah, menuju dasar Bumi.

Aku tersenyum, inilah mimpiku. Inilah keinginanku.

Tapi samar, ku dengar Rinta berteriak keras, "LUKII!"

'Kau terlambat, Rinta... Kau tak bisa menahanku kan?'

Lalu, semua ingatanku menguar. Tak ada lagi gambar Ibu yang pergi meninggalkanku, tak ada gambar wajah pucat Luka yang mati kedinginan, tak ada gambar si Tua Bangka itu. Hanya ada aku, dan Rinta.

Di dansa pertama kami berdua, di antara nyanyian kami berdua. Semua kenanganku bersamanya bertubrukkan. Saling menghantam, kepalaku berkunang-kunang. Tapi aku tetap merasa senang!

Mungkin kemarin aku bersenang-senang, tapi semua takkan sadar, kalau aku akan menghilang keesokkan harinya, dan hari ini, adalah kesenanganku yang sesungguhnya!

Aku tersenyum ke atas. Jarakku tinggal 25 meter dari tanah. Di atas, Rinta masih berteriak histeris.

"Sayonara, ogenki de."

Kataku pada akhir dunia.

Dan semua menggelap.

-69-

:K. RINTA:

Mungkin aku hanya seonggok android yang lahir atas dasar inovasi, tapi tak dapat dipungkiri, bahwa 'Hati' buatan ini, masih bekerja.

Aku berteriak, histeris, saat ku lihat tubuh seseorang yang telah mengisi hatiku jatuh di atas aspal jalan raya, dengan bunyi bedebam, dan darah menggenang.

Aku gagal... Seharusnya aku menyadari, mental seorang anak muda yang selalu tersiksa, berbeda. Dan kini, aku harus kehilangan dirinya.

Saat aku turun, beberapa polisi sudah berkumpul, dan aku melihat seorang penciptaku menghampiriku.

"Astaga, Rinta! Wajahmu pucat! Aku tak menyangka proyek ini berhasil! Kami bisa mengembangkan yang lain kalau begitu!" Jerit Seyra, penciptaku, senang. Dengan kasar, ku tampik tangannya yang mendarat di bahuku.

"Pergi kau! Dan jangan urusi aku!" Seyra terlihat tersinggung dengan ucapanku.

Kami menghindari keramaian. Seyra kini memegang sesuatu.

"Kau tahu, Kagamine Rinta, aku kini sedang memegang hidupmu... Ini adalah pengacau data memori. Dan begitu aku menekan tombol ini, seluruh ingatanmu akan kacau dan kau akan berakhir berantakan! Ah, lagipula, kami sudah tidak membutuhkanmu... Misimu, selesai."

Saat tombol merah itu ditekannya, aku merasakan semua ingatan, semua memori, semua pelajaran yang ku ambil di aula besar kehidupan ini, berputar.

Tapi Seyra tak sepenuhnya benar, kini, sebelum aku kehilangan pengelihatanku, seseorang yang ku cintai menjemputku.

"Aku mencintaimu selamanya, Luki... Megurine Luki..."

-69-

WORLD'S HALL DANCE END

:FIN:

-69-

Dibuat tanggal: 27 Agustus 2011

#np World End Dance Hall by Megurine Luka and Hatsune Miku.

Waaaiiii! AKHIRNYA SELESAI! UH YEAAAHHH! Padahal tadi ga yakin bisa selesai, eh, dalam waktu 1 jam ternyata saya berhasil! YEAH!

Ah... Maaf kalau geje... Ini juga saya lagi WB akut... Dan buat adegang _erotic dance_ pertama mereka, mereka gak _make out, you know_... Saya tau ada sebuah teknologi yang bernama RoboSex, tapi tetap aja, saya geli bayangin manusia dan Android begituan. Jadi anggap saja mereka itu cuman nari-nari erotis sambil sentuh-sentuhan sensual... +_+

LOL BTW, ini karakterisasinya ngaco ya? Karena gender bent, karakterisasi mereka ikut ke bent juga nih! Rintacchi jadi tsun-tsun yang pendiem, Lukicchan jadi iseng dan _hopeless_ banget ya... T~T Ini ketuker banget! Ah biarlah... Ini fans punya, no? Ga papa kan? #maksa #eh

Dan untuk penutup, silahkan komentar dengan menekan tombol unyu di bawah, tulis nama, atau log in, dan ketik seluruh keluh kesan pesan anda.

ARIGATOU, DOZO ARIGATOU, MINNA! (rentangin tangan a la Keith Goodman)

Grey Lady 89


End file.
